


Darlin'

by chiibis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confession, Love Confession, M/M, Song Lyrics, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiibis/pseuds/chiibis
Summary: “Sweet DarlingThis is my confession toThe crimes of wanting you badlyAnd Darlin' if you're wonderingHere's your answerYes I like youI can't love youI can't love youOh at least I don't think I doYet”Between the Trees - Darlin'





	Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys, this is my new atempt to write in english even though I know I sucks haha
> 
> This is my favorite song lyric in the world, I REALLY love this lyric and the song, I hope you guys enjoy.

_ “This call is meant to be brief _

_ A simple hello ending with goodbye _

_ Then you say hello, now I am melting _

_ And now my goodbye becomes a goodnight” _

 

Theo called to say goodbye, he really did, at least it was he intended to do, then Liam answers the phone and he can’t simply say goodbye.

“Hello, Theo? Is that you?” Liam voice is only a whisper, like he knows the person calling is Theo.

“I know it's you, say something.” 

“Hello Liam.” Theo finally says and Liam feel his own heart pounding inside, calming himself at same time he feels like it will explode. 

Theo calling his name is something Liam is weak for...Theo called him so many name,  _ Little Wolf, Ball of Angry, Little Beta, This One _ ..but when he calls him by his name, Liam feels like there’s more, that it's not just them being ally, sidekick, friends...It is almost like Theo feels the same way he do.

“Where are you?”

“I’m…” Theo was about to say _ ‘I’m leaving Liam, this is just to say goodbye’  _ but then, his mouth speak, well, his heart says, “I’m outside of your house, just came to say hello.”

“Really? You just came all the way here to say hello? You couldn’t say it on the phone?” Liam is laughing even if his words seems harsh, as if only Theo could understand his sense of humor.

“You want me to leave? Well then I’m leaving. Bye Liam” Theo wait for Liam to say something, because he knows his fingers can’t bring themself to hang up on the other boy.

“Wait! I’m kidding.” 

Theo wait for more, he wants Liam to say the next thing, because he doesn’t want to ruin the moment saying anything he can regret.

“I’ll open the door.” Theo can listen the other boy standing up while still on the phone and he thinks for a moment if he should see Liam for the last time before he leaves for real, but at same time he knows the moment he meet Liam eyes, he will never be able to leave the other boy. 

When Liam opens the door, Theo can only thinks about one thing:

 

_ “I don't mind if you don't mind _

_ Please say you do not mind _

_ If this call goes on all night _

_ 'Cause I have more to say _

_ My afternoon was okay _

_ My evening was fine _

_ But this night, I want it to be _

_ The best night of our lives” _

 

//

 

_ “Sweet darlin' _ __   
_ This is my confession to _ __   
_ The crimes of wanting you badly _ __   
_ And darling, if you're wondering _ __   
_ Here's your answer; _ __   
_ Yes, I like you. _ __   
_ I don't love you _ _   
_ __ I can't love you ...yet.”

  
  


Theo always thought that he could never love someone. Love was something foreign, something he never even dreamed about, but here he was...loving someone so much that it hurts. 

Theo always thought that the thing he wanted the most was power and a pack, but since he started to hangout with Liam, he never wanted something as much as he wants to touch Liam. 

Every damn time he gets too close of Liam’s body, he feels like some kind of magnetism is pushing him even more close and all he wants is to touch his skin and tell how beautiful he is...Like right now, Liam is resting his hands too close of Theo’s, they’re watching a movie inside of Liam’s room, sitting on the floor with their hands almost touching beside their body.

It’s like the air inside the room is hot, even though it’s winter and it’s snowing.

 

_ “ _ _ These calls are getting longer _

_ And these nights go on _

_ And on and on forever _

_ I do believe I'm getting better _

_ Knowing you _

_ Hopefully all of you _

_ Sitting watching movies _

_ We both know I do not watch a bit of it _

_ Cause I am much too busy _

_ Leaving my hand close enough _

_ So you'll hold it” _

 

Theo knew the way Liam looked at him it was not just a friendly look, it was more, it was like...Liam like Theo the same way Theo like him, or it was what Theo wants to believe.

So when Liam is the one, who make the first move, and grabs Theo hand, he’s not really surprised.

Neither of them wants to comment or make another move, since all they want is to hold hands and feel the warm of the touch driving for all their body.

Of course life sucks and they would be interrupted.

“Liam, darling...Hey Theo” Jenna has her hands full of Liam’s clothes, even from distance, Theo can smell his scent.

“Hello Jenna, how are you?” Theo asks and Liam is always so proud of how sincere and careful the other is when he is talking with his parents, it's like Theo wants them to approve him, as if their opinion about him it matter.

They kept their hands together, hiding from Jenna vision (or this is what they thought).

“Darling, are you staying for dinner?” She asked after putting Liam’s clothes inside his wardrobe.

“Yes!” Liam answered before Theo, squeezing their hands together.

Jenna pretended to not see their hands being hidden close to their body.

“Okay?!” She kind of asked suspicious. 

“Yes Jenna, I’ll stay for dinner. Thanks.” Theo finally answer.

“Okay then.” And she leaves.

 

//

 

“What was that?” Theo asked.

“That what?” Liam focused his eyes on the screen even though he has no idea what movie they decided to watch.

“Really Liam? She totally noticed how weird you’re acting.” The smile told Liam that Theo was amused by his weirdness.

“Do you think she saw?” 

“Saw what Liam?” Theo raised his eyebrows smirking at Liam. Daring him to say what he can’t.

“You know what.”

“No Little Wolf, I don’t. Tell me, what she saw?” Theo felt Liam trying to release his hand, but before he could do it, Theo grabbed it with force.

“Our hands, Theo. Our hands.” Theo saw the blush on Liam’s face and it was so adorable, he wish to be brave enough to kiss his cheeks.

“Friends hold hands all the time Liam. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Are we friends Theo? Really  _ friends _ ?” Theo was not ready to answer that question, he thought Liam would enter the joke.

“You don’t see me as your friend?” Reverse psychology was always the answer. Always ask another question when you don’t know how or what answer.

“You know how I see you. You’re not that dumb. A little asshole, but dumb was never your main characteristic.”

Theo went silent, he had that little hope that one day Liam would like him the same way he likes him.

“What do you mean?” Theo finally asked.

 

_ “And I can not stop thinking about you _

_ I can not stop wondering _

_ If you're constantly _

_ Thinking about me _

_ Don't close your eyes dear I'm still staring _

_ I won't lie dear I'm still breathing _

_ Even though your beauty is breath taking” _

 

“Do you like me?” Liam looked in Theo’s eyes, searching for the real answer afraid the other could tell a lie about his true feelings.

“Because I can’t stop thinking about you, about how I feel when I’m with you. Sometimes I spent more time thinking about you than me, and on these times I keep asking myself if you think about me, if you feel the same about me.” Liam spoke like he had the speech all ready, but that was actually the first time he said so much without confusing himself.

 

_ “Sweet Darling _

_ This is my confession to _

_ The crimes of wanting you badly _

_ And Darlin' if you're wondering _

_ Here's your answer _

_ Yes I like you _

_ I can't love you _

_ I can't love you _

_ Oh at least I don't think I do _

**_Yet”_ **

 

“I don’t know Liam. I don’t know how to love, but sometimes I feel like what I feel about you is what people call love. I never learned how to love, I never even had someone…” Theo searched for the right word but seems like all the words went out for a drink.

“Someone like what?” Theo felt the anger and sadness on Liam’s voice.

“Someone like you. Someone so beautiful, free, sensible, honest,  thorough to me, perfect...For me you’re perfect Liam and I always thought that I would be the one being perfect and not a failure. But you’re perfect without even trying.” Theo was talking looking at the ground, afraid that if he looked at Liam’s eyes, he could not finish telling how much he feels about him.

“Theo…”

“Let me finish Liam, if I don’t say it now, I don’t think I can say it later.”

“Ok…”

“I think this time I can confess to you all the things I feel when I’m with you. All the things I want to do with you.” The laugh was forced but Liam understood what he meant with that.

“When you sit this close” He pauses, “I want…”

“Tell me…” Theo felt Liam coming closer.

“I want to hold you, hold your hand, kiss you...Oh Liam, I want to kiss you so badly.” Theo wants to watch Liam’s reaction so he looks him in the eye.

“Then kiss me.” 

And so Liam wait...He wants until he felt the lips he dreamt about all night. 

Since he meet the non-devil side of Theo, the nightmare changed to dreams about Theo eyes, nose, lips...

The kiss is so delicate and fragile, Liam thinks he will break Theo if he really kiss him the way he wants, so he let his free hands grab Theo’s neck, just bringing his face closer, but apparently that was the trigger he needs to make Theo kiss him aggressively and needy, because the next thing Liam felt, was the other tongue asking permission to enter his mouth, sucking his lips, licking the muscle like it was another thing...another thing...The thought of Theo sucking another thing made Liam pull away.

“Too much?” Theo simply asked.

“It’s just...Yeah...Too much. Let’s keep things rated 13 for now.” 

Theo left a chuckle making Liam’s heart flutter.

“We should go downstairs...Or I don’t think I can’t keep things rated 13.” The confession made his body cold and hot at same time. The thought of Theo touching him, intimate…

“Yeah, let’s go have dinner or else I’ll probably eat you up.” Liam said as if It was the most normal thing to say to someone you just had the first kiss.

  
  
  



End file.
